Take My Heart
by scarletfever24
Summary: It's a Zervis one shot! After Zeref had died, Mavis has to deal with the direct aftermath while still thinking about the precious memories she had shared with him.


MAVIS P.O.V.

Tears are pouring down my face, and I could barely breath, but I keep trying. Why did he have to leave me now? I thought he could beat it, but I guess it got the best of him. I wish we can go back to the night we met.

 _In sitting on this dock, I always love sitting here at night. You get to see the stars that you can't see in the city. I'm just looking into the dark sky, and it's too bad that I have to go back in few days, but it was fun while it lasted._

 _"Who are you?" I turned to a man with black hair, and flashlight in hand that's shining in my face. I crunched up my face, and try use my hand to block the light._

 _"I'm Mavis, and you are?" I said back, and shine my flashlight in his face, but when I saw his face. I saw his face, and I saw that someone need to sit here, and watch the stars. I looked at him one more time before turning off my flashlight. "Come and join me" He sat right next to me on this dock, and I was swinging my feet while still looking up._

 _"What are we doing?" I started to laugh, and laid back down. "What's so funny?"_

 _"How about this, I tell you what we are doing, and you tell me your name. Deal?" I just kept looking at the stars, but then I started to think about his face, and every little detail. The most important thing was his eyes. I saw someone who is lost. I felt the same way, but I knew that we can save each other._

 _"Deal, My name is Zeref" He smiled, and I felt my heart jump._

 _"Well Zeref, we are star gazing" As he laid down with me, and we just talked and looked at the stars for hours…._

"Mavis, are you ok?" I see Lucy there with tears in her eyes, and she just tries to hug, but I resist. "What are you thinking about?" I lightly started chuckling.

"I was thinking about the night we met" She smiled, and I felt the warmth of her smile. Now I know why Natsu loves her.

"I was thinking about when we first met" Then I felt even more tears fell on my face, and she hugged me tightly.

"I remember this story, you two star gazed for hours then you ate s'mores until you two notice the sun was rising. Even so, I remember waking up, and walking to the dock to see you two curled up together. I knew you two would be perfect." I laughed a little bit more, but then I started having chest pains, I guess my heart hurts too much.

"Well, you forgot to mention that the reason why you saw us is because you were walking back from the cabin that Natsu sleeps in." She started blushing and stuttering.

"We didn't do anything!" I just gave her a look, sure you didn't, it was nice to take my mind off everything. It was great to bliss, until I remember what brought us here. That stupid day will be forever in my mind.

 _"What does he have?" I was speechless after what the doctor said, and I just kept squeezing his hand, and now he just sat me down on his lap._

 _"Mavis, calm down" Zeref tried to tell me, but I'm not paying attention all I'm doing is looking at the doctor._

 _"I said that has a brain aneurysm in his frontal lobe" That sounds very serious, and I kept help start looking up all the statics of living with a brain aneurysm. I feel Zeref head on my shoulder, and he was rubbing my arms, but I couldn't pay attention to him._

 _"So what do you recommend? So she can focus on one thing."_

 _"I recommend, that we clip the aneurysm now before it burst" He nods along, and still try to get my attention._

 _"Mavis" He whispers "Mavis, please look at me" He whispers again, so I turned around to look at him. He's smiling at me, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I grab his face, and looked into his eyes._

 _"What do you need?" I smiled at him, and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and when I pulled away I saw the blush on his cheeks._

 _"I need you to not worry about me. The doctor has a plan, and speaking of. When do you want me to schedule for the aneurysm getting clipped?" I just sat there, I kept thinking about the big scary risks when I was on the medical website. If they clip it wrong he can died, or if they leave it alone, he can died. Why is everything leads up to him dying? "MAVIS!" I snapped back to reality, and looked back at him._

 _"What's going on?" He lightly laughed, and hugged me tightly._

 _"We're going home,and then to Natsu's house"_

 _"Wait! When is your appointment?" I asked as I stood up, and put my coat on before leaving the doctor's office._

 _"It's 3 weeks from now" My heart just dropped, and I felt pain in my chest. I can barely breathe, and I almost fell, but he caught me. I look at his face, and I trace it with my fingertips. "Don't worry, I'll be fine as long as I have you."_

 _Just breathe, just breathe…._

I can't remember how long it's been since I felt this pain, but all I can do is think about him, and how we promised to be together. I need a distraction right now. Something needs to come, and slap me in the face. I have no idea where everyone is at, but I know that the doctors keep coming my way.

"We need you to sign this." I look at the paper the doctors gave me to sign. It stated Request Form for Organ Donation. I don't understand why are they giving these to me? I just can't sign these forms without pouring out a ocean on the papers, but I know he's organ donor. I still feel that pain in my chest again. "Take as much time as you need"

"Wait, why are you giving these to me?" I look down again before crying again.

"Well you see, had put you as his power of attorney because of that you have the right to decide whether or not you withdraw care for him."

"Well, what's wrong with him?"

"When we clipped the aneurysm, there's always a possibility of it bursting, and in this case that's what happen which the bleeding was too much for his brain that it swell, and then when we check him after surgery. We found out that he didn't respond to any of our test that checks brain activity which made us confirm brain death." I just nodded along as I hold the pen, but my hands were shaking uncontrollably. I just need to take deep breaths,and think about what to do, but instead I thought about him.

 _It's only two weeks away before he goes to surgery, and I just keep thinking about what could happen we he goes into that room. I still feel the pain in my chest, but I keep going._

 _"Are you ok, honey?" I turned around towards him as he walked behind me, and hugged me tightly. I just smiled as I looked out the porch to see the sea and the moon's reflection._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…."_

 _"You're thinking about the surgery. Right?" I just stood silent, and he softly kissed me on my neck. "Let's not think about that for now. You can think about it when it comes." I smiled, and he let go of me._

 _"Hey! Why did you let g-" I turned around to see him on one knee, and with a small box with a ring that has a beautiful white diamond. "Oh my god! What are you doing!?"_

 _"Mavis Vermillion, from the first day I met you I knew that you will be a part of my life. Ever since this aneurysm thing happen to me. It made me realized that when I survive this, and I will. I want you to be on my side for the rest of my life. I want to have little golden hair kids with you. I want to grow old with you." I almost started crying, but he slides the ring onto my finger. It fits perfectly, and I knew my answer from when I saw him on one knee._

 _"Yes! A thousand times yes!"_

I knew that he would want me to sign, so I did, but I made them promise me we would have a few moments alone with him, so I got Lucy and Natsu in his room, and we started saying our goodbyes. They went first, and now there's just me, and I'm not holding my tears back anymore.

"Zeref, I love you so much. I want to have the life that you dream of with you, but I understand that you had to leave…. I love you with all my heart, and I will never love anyone as much as you." I whispered into his ear. I can barely breathe without feeling the pain inside my heart. I see a nurse come in, and I think she is going to try pull me off of him, but instead she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you Mavis?"

"Yes, why?" She hands me a letter, and looked down to see my name handwritten, and I knew who wrote it, Zeref.

 **Dear Mavis,**

 **I wanted to write you this letter to show how much I love you. I want you to know that you are my hero. You were the one to invite me on that dock with you. You taught me how to cook a perfect s'more. You taught me how to see beauty again. You showed me a life that ends in happiness instead of misery. You showed that I could be a great father and husband, and I wish I could be here to tell you, but I'm sorry that I'm here. I love how kind you are, so I'll leave you my heart.**

 **Love,**

 **Zeref (Your Future Husband/Father of Your Baby)**

I just soak his letter with my tears, and I can't believe he did this for me. I feel my heart skipping uncontrollably, and I can barely breathe anymore. I see Lucy in the distance, but I can't hear, and the next thing I knew I saw black.

"Mavis….Mavis….Mavis…." I hear someone calling me in the distance, and I'm trying to open my eyes. I finally get them open to see Lucy and Natsu standing over me, and I look around to see I'm in a hospital bed. I look very confused, and I don't understand what's going on.

"What happen?" I look at Lucy, and I see her smile.

"Wait for the doctor" She rubbed my shoulder, and I nodded along while she handed me a cup of water. I slowly sip it, and wait for the doctor. She walks in a few minutes later with another doctor.

"I have good new and bad news" I look at her, and I just thought, nothing is worst than getting your heart ripped out, but I let her finish. "Good new is that you're pregnant" Everyone gasped, and started getting happy then hugging me, but I just kept thinking about Zeref missing his chance to be a father.

"What's the bad news?" Everyone looked at me, and I knew they had to rip off the band-aid at one point.

"You're in heart failure, it's a genetic condition you have called Congenital Heart Disease. Because of that you have had heart attacks that damage your heart, so badly that it is irreversible. The problem is getting you a heart" I see a guy running into the room.

"WAIT!" He's out of breathe, but he's holding a piece of paper. The doctor that was talking to me was reading the paper.

"I'll be damned" I'm looking at her trying to figure out what's going on. "Seems like you have a heart"

"Whose heart?" Lucy asked for me

" Zeref's heart" I was shocked to think that his heart will soon be a part of me.

"How's that possible?" Lucy asked for me again.

"Well he wrote her this letter, and put in writing that if any case that she need a heart that it will directly go to her."

3 Months Later….

Now I have his heart, and his child in me. He gave me his heart….

A/N: You can thank Tohka123 for picking this story! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Check out my other stories! :)


End file.
